


#FrankOncie

by sablespit (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls, Megamind (2010), Subway Surfers, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: #frankoncie, Bad Jokes, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay, M/M, everybody yelled at me for making this, help me, hot and steamy, subway surfers so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sablespit
Summary: THIS IS NOT SERIOUS THIS IS A JOKE PLEA SREWHTSDJG ADSHGJKHGSDJGHow bad could one man possibly be? Maybe Frank would be the one to find out. The fates of two men couldn’t have met under more unusual circumstances. Think a subway (the transport system, not the food establishment), a rather peculiar green hat, and a bunny mask.
Relationships: Frank/Onceler
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	#FrankOncie

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

It was later in the afternoon and the majority of the people in the train car were business men and women coming back from work. Most of these people looked as you’d expect; only two men in the train car stood apart from the rest. Both taller and leaner than the average, and both dressed in abnormal attire. The most notable features on the first fellow was his lomg, green hat and the equally as green suit, complete with gloves that didn’t show a hint of his skin. The other questionably dressed man stood a few paces away from him, not clothed in green like the other but instead in an all-black suit, face adorned with a white rabbit mask, hiding any of his prominent features. 

The train started for its next stop, the passengers jostling and bumping against each other. Hardly anyone spoke to each other. At the end of the stop, everyone hurried towards the doors, walking out and going back to their daily lives, clothes bustling from the wind. It was very windy. Unusually windy. The first of the two peculiar men to walk out was the hat wearing one, and next, came the mask wearer. For a moment, they almost walked side by side. Neither knew how important they would be in each other's lives. 

A sudden, strong gust of wind seemingly came out of nowhere, blowing the top hat right off the man’s head. It flew in the opposite direction, cruising above the heads of the previous passengers. It happened so fast the man barely had any time to be shocked, and even more so shocked when it ended right back into his hand. 

“You dropped this.” 

The man in green looked up at the masked man, hesitantly taking the hat from his gloved hand. “Uh... yeah, thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” The man in black turned to leave. 

“Wait, wait- I didn’t get your name.” 

The masked man turned around, tilting his head slightly. “Frank. And you are?” 

“You can call be the Once-ler.” 

“Once-ler. I see. Goodbye, then.” He turned back around, walking at a brisk pace, until- the wind got to him, too. The mask flew straight off, hitting the pavement and getting caught on one of the passerby’s feet. 

Well, if a handsome stranger saved his hat, he could return the favor by giving him his mask. Although he wasn’t nearly as graceful and quick as when Frank did it, after stumbling over a few people's feet he managed to grab it and return it to its owner, who, at the time, was standing in shock, face covered. Though Frank grabbed it in soon after getting over his shock, adjusting it back to his face at what seemed like the speed of light, but the Once-ler knew that was impossible. “I, uh,” 

“Farewell.” Frank spoke hastily, departing from the station at now brisk speeds. He was probably embarrassed. But that was... interesting. If he took the same route when coming back from the Thneed factory, maybe they would meet again?

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 coming . someday


End file.
